


Nuria

by Mykki



Series: Nuria [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Child Loss, Drug Addiction, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Heartache, I hate tags, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sarcasm, Tragic Romance, i know i'm forgetting tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykki/pseuds/Mykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavian Trevelyan, now going by the name Nuria left Flemeth in the swaps of the Karachi Wilds three years ago. Having decided she can’t do without her friendship with Leliana, she approaches the Left Hand of the Divine, and accepts the job offered to her. Spying on Hawke in the heart of Kirkwall. However, conflict rises immediately. Some of Hawke’s companions and friends realize Nuria is more then she seems. One even makes the mistake of falling in love with a women who has a past. One she is to scared to share. At the end, Nuria must decide if her feelings for Fenris are real, or just an illusion of what she had with Solas, the ghost from her past. Fenris must also decide if he loves Nuria, or settled for her because Hawke turned her attention elsewhere…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently being re-edited, and restructured

**9:36 Early Molioris – Val Royeaux**

Notes written in code, already translated:

_9:35 Eluviesta_

_Nightingale,_

_I heard you like music and riddles. I trust when you come to translate these messages, they will prove useful._

_The Comte and Comtesse de Moulin have accepted ‘bribes’ from a Tevinter Magister. They believe that this Magister will honor the promises that have been  made. They do not realize that this same Magister is the one who kidnapped their son, two years ago._

_Phantom_

_****_

_9:35 Molioris_

_Nightingale,_

_The bard that is currently flitting around Empress Celene is passing along her secrets to Gaspard._

_Phantom_

_****_

_9:35 Molioris_

_Nightingale,_

_Send the Seeker to Beckondales on the Fereldan Border. A Blood Mage has taken over the small town, killing the local Bann and assuming his place._

_Phantom_

_****_

_9:35 Solis_

_Nightingale,_

_Your old friend, Zevran has fled Antiva, again. This time there seems to be a price on his head and mercenaries’ on his tail._

_Phantom._

_****_

_9:35 Parvulis_

_Nightingale,_

_An assassin had attempted to kill King Alistair, on one of the Kings hunts. The said assassin had intended to make it look like an accident. The assassin failed. However, it is of note that the assassin was sent by someone in the Orlesian court. I have been unable to find more. The assassin was going by the name, Karin. He was posing as a servant, which made him suspicious to me as an elven servant very rarely speaks multiple languages, and if they do they don’t stay servants for long. Before he passed he made mention of the Crows. If what he alluded to is true, why are the Crows after Alistair?_

_Phantom_

_****_

_9:35 Frumentum_

_Nightingale,_

_I’m surprised you have listened and acted on some of the information I’ve passed along. I hope you continue for the next piece of news is somewhat harder to bare._

_Your assistant, Skylar, has been flitting about Thedas for the past month, on the pretense that he is doing your work. However, I followed him one evening. It seems he was meeting with Braila, and passing along messages. The message themselves seemed innocent enough, but felt you should know that he seems to be a double agent. The message he passed along indicated this. Skylar should be back to you within the week._

_Phantom_

_****_

_9:36 Nubulis_

_Nightingale,_

_It’s been a few months since I’ve sent word. I’ve been busy. Please note the following:_

 

  * _Elves have started to disappear in Halamshiral and surrounding areas – where they are going, I do not know._
  * _There has been increased Gray Warden activity through-out Thedas, but no reason for it. From the Warden’s I have spoken with, no one knows anything._
  * _Kirkwall has been quite since the Qunari uprising. Marion Hawke had actually left the city for a time. The Carta were out for her blood. Whatever happened in that case, I do not know. Hawke is once again in the city._
  * _Upon the death of the Arishok in Kirkwall, Sten was named the new Arishok. (This one took a while to confirm.)_



_The rest are just trifling things that I thought might interest you._

  * _The Houses of Stanton and Rotherman are currently involved in a small feud. Two of the children wish to marry, neither family will relent._
  * _Lord Beaverton has entered into a relationship with his sister-in-law._
  * _The Marquis of Val Henar, Serge Jacquemin as you know is broke. Having said that, his wife was currently seen spending large amounts of money in Denerim and renovating one of the older homes that went up for sale. I was unable to find out where this money came from. She is paying up front._
  * _A group of merchants that travel between Fereldan, Orlais, and The Free Marches has been gouging the Common People for overpriced items. Claiming said items are to be authentic, they are not. They caravan left Denerim three weeks ago._



_Phantom_

****

The Left Hand of the Divine leaned over the table, pushing her red hair behind an ear. Frowning at the assortment of notes lined in a neat row before her, before glancing at the new sealed scroll sitting in the middle of her desk. Leliana both loved and loathed riddles, and these notes where both. She had no idea who sent them, how they arrived, or where they were from. The hand writing was something she didn’t recognize either. They were ingenious, written in a combination of languages set to a musical notation of her favorite song.  The first note had taken just over two weeks to decipher. 

As much as these notes frustrated her, she could admit the information was good. Leliana sank onto the chair behind, reaching for the latest mystery note. Breaking the seal, she unrolled the paper and held it up to the candle to make it easier to read. Leliana translated the test quickly, then went back and read it again. Straightening with a start, she clenched at the paper in disbelief.

_Nightingale,_

_I regret to be the one to inform you, but Oliver was hurt recently. While the wound was not life threaten, it was serious. He is currently at The Raquette Resort and Spa._

_Phantom._

The Bard jumped as a knocked echoed around the room. Sighing, she slipped the note under the desk, calling ‘enter’ as she did so. Smoothing her expression she watched as a page peeked around the door. Bowing, he hurried across the room and handed her another message. “A servant dressed for The Raquette Resort and Spa dropped this off, My Lady.” The servant bowed again as Leliana nodded. Once the servant left, the Nightingale starred at the new note, disbelief coursing through her. How could this person now _any_ of this information? Sighing Leliana took a deep breath, before breaking the seal on the new note. She inhaled sharply and almost choked. The familiar hand writing on the paper blurred as sudden tears unexpectedly whelmed, she darted them away with an impatient gesture.

_Lana,_

_Was hurt. Not serious. At the Raquette. Booked for the week. Hope you can get away. Miss you lots_

_Oliver_

In disbelief, Leliana looked back and forth between the notes. Determination stiffened her spine. She would get to the bottom of those mystery notes.

Once she got back.

Quickly she wrote out notes to her agents, before pulling out the box she keeps all correspondence in and quickly cleared her desk. Standing, she walked towards the fireplace and touched the hidden latch. A grating sound rumbled quietly from the next room. Turning Leliana quickly crossed the space, pressing on another latch that allowed a secret nitch to appear next to the bed. Placing the box there, she watched it slide shut before turning to the wardrobe. Grabbing the already packed travel back, she tossed it onto the bed. The cloak followed it. Changing clothes quickly Leliana put on her daggers. Swinging the cloak over her shoulders she grabbed her bow, and pack. Striding towards the door, she didn’t look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently being re-edited, and restructured

**9:36 Molioris – Val Royeaux**

 

Lightening lit the sky illuminating the room, making Leliana grateful she had pushed her horse to make it to the city before the storm hit. She regretted leaving Oliver, as much as she hated it, duty called. Leliana wondered briefly what time it was but really didn’t care. It was late. Every sane person was still sleeping. She dropped her saddle bags on the floor and stumbled into the dark room, exhaustion causing her to tremble. Determination forced her to place one foot in front of the other towards the chair she knew rested in front of the large table she used to keep track of all the rumors written in code that flew in from her ‘birds’. She knew she was pushing herself, but she had no choice. There was too much unrest in Thedas. Way, too many rumors. Not enough fact. It had been like this since the death of Divine Beatrix III the previous year. The previous left hand had been old, and not much interested in issues outside of day to day existence in Val Royeaux. The only thing Leliana was grateful for at this time was the Right Hand was the same as the previous, and Cassandra had proved to be just as effective in her place today as she had always been.

She flopped into the chair, not bothering to light the candle waiting there and laid her head back against the rest and closed her eye. She was tried. Dead tired, and heart sick. Leliana was able to repress a sob from escaping but unable to stop the tear from falling down her check. She missed Oliver with an ache that never went away. Sometimes she wondered if it would be easier just to give this all up and spend the rest of the time remaining with Oliver, somewhere they could be alone. She’d noticed over the last few months that Oliver had been distracted, but wouldn’t say what was bothering him. Then she had gotten word that her best friend had died. It baffled her, she could not uncover any evidence to confirm nor deny that Octavian was, in fact, dead. Any birds she sent out for Tavin came back with letters unopened, and it broke her a little more each time. Leliana raised a hand, brushing the tears away before opening her eyes and sitting up. Stretching slowly, she stood and walked to the bedroom where she had placed the notes from earlier in the week. She didn’t have time for tears or heartache, there was too much too do.

Lighting the lamp on the desk, Leliana sat, spreading the notes out once again. Bending her head to re-read them, she tried finding a common element between them. Anything, that would put her on the path of finding out who had sent them. A crack of thunder shook the building, causing her to look up when the balcony door rattled.

She froze as she gazed into red glowing eyes, and felt panic set in when she realized was looking at a huge wolf. She gripped the dagger handle on her thigh and froze at the soft voice spoke from the balcony door.

“He will not hurt you, Lana.”

Leliana eyes darted to the shadowy figure moving slowly towards her.

A woman stopped and stood in front of her, placing something on the floor by her feet, before leaning her weight against the desk. Arms hung loosely at her side. “I felt it was time to introduce myself before you run yourself ragged trying to figure out who sent you those notes.” The women raised her hand, and more candles and the fire placed flared to life, clearly illuminating the women. Short in stature, her long red hair was bound in a braid. Dark leathers covered every inch of skin, a long jacket completed her apparel. In numerous locations, daggers were strapped to her lithe body. Silver eyes burned with an intensity Leliana hadn’t seen in anyone’s gaze in a very long time. The women smiled, showing white teeth that gleamed in the lighting of the room. “I am the Phantom. You can call me, Nuria.”

Leliana blinked in surprise, at the women, before a shiver of fear ran down her back. “How did you get in here?” She demanded sharply

A chuckle filled the air around them, “I climbed the wall. Jax.” She gestured to the wolf sitting beside her and shrugged. “He’s special.” Nuria continued to smile. Calmly she sat in the chair across from Leliana, lazily swinging a leg. “I felt it this would be a better time to meet. Fewer interruptions. I followed you when you left Oliver at the Spa. When I saw the light come on, I knew you had decided to work again, instead of sleeping…” Nuria trailed off at the affronted look on Leliana’s face.

“You followed me? How? Fly? There was no one else on the road.” The tone of disbelief echoed in Leliana’s voice, caused Nuria to laugh out loud.

“Actually….” She paused before continuing. “Yes.” Nuria held Leliana’s shocked gaze. “You’ve always wondered how those messages got here, and then where unable to track them?”

Leliana nodded hesitantly. Then gasped as a small raven appeared on the chair, where the women had sat. In an instance, it was gone and the red head was back. “Your agents would take them off my leg, than sent me on to the coop, never checking to see if I actually flew there.” Nuria frowned, before adding. “A few times, I had to slip in as a cat and drop them off that way…” Nuria grunted in disgust. “No one ever pays attention to animals.” 

The left hand of the Divine stared hard at the women opposite her, “Why? Why are you doing this?” Leliana swallowed, “Not that I don’t appreciate the help, as the information has been good, but why?”

Nuria was silent a long time, before sighing. “I need to. I know how difficult your job is. You are solely responsible for the safety of the Divine, and the rest of Thedas. Anything that can make your job easier, is a good thing.” Her voice softened, as she met and held Leliana’s eyes. “Plus, you were a very good friend to me once, years ago. I wish I could still say the same.”

Leliana’s brow creased in confusion, but Nuria continued as if she didn’t notice. “You’ve never been able to find out anything on Octavian other than the fact her family held a memorial service for her, right?”

The Bard straighten, her green eyes narrowing before nodding. A silent prayer running through her head at the possibility of information she might believe.

Nuria ran her tongue along her lips, “Messenger birds return with messages unanswered… etc.?”

Again the red-headed bard nodded.

“That’s because the birds have a type of magic instilled in them. When you wish to send a message, they take the mental image of the person from your mind. If they can’t find that person within a specific time frame, they will return.”

Leliana’s mouth fell open in surprise. “I didn’t know that…” She broke off with a frown, “I don’t think anyone else knows that either. How do you?”

“When I bonded with a raven, it was part of my training. Morrigan would have known of it too, but, as she likes to be all mysterious, she would have said nothing. Plus it probably never came up in your conversations.” Nuria bend down and withdrew something from the bag at her feet. Holding it on her lap, she continued. “As you know Octavian was black-haired, and green eyed. Pale skin, slight dusking of freckles…” Nuria closed her eyes briefly before opening them. “About two years ago, she was badly hurt. For months she was moments away from death. Only through the determination of her friend, did she heal her body. Her soul…” Nuria voice shook slightly, “Her very foundation was destroyed. Octavian went home to her parent’s house. She needed answers only her father could give, and it gave her a chance to heal the rest of her.” Nuria’s voice stopped abruptly as she swallowed. “Octavian decided while she was at her father’s it would be better for everyone to think she was dead. It was better to be alone, as being alone can’t get you hurt.” Nuria slowly shook her head, “She was wrong. It took her a long time to realize it.” The women stood, and placed the cloth wrapped package on the desk, and stepped back, gesturing to Leliana to open it.

Confusion swirled around Leliana’s mind, as she tried to absorb the information and tried to understand where this story was going. Complying she untied the string and flipped back a corner of the cloth. Her breath caught as she looked down at the daggers. Her shocked eyes swung back up to the women standing before her, then quickly dropped her eyes again, and flipped back the other side of the cloth. In shock, Leliana stared at the dragon bone daggers, and the little bottle nestled in-between them. Tears gathered in her eyes, as she met Nuria’s across from the desk. Her voice broke a little, “I… I don’t understand.”

Heaving a sad sigh, Nuria quietly explained. “I was once known as Octavian Lucille Trevelyan, Senior Enchanter of Ostwick. Lover of King Alistair offered both positions as Mistress and Grand Enchanter. And,” She paused dramatically, no bard could have woven a more moving piece. “Once your best-friend.”

A heavy silence fell over the room, as the two women looked at each other. Leliana broke eye contact first, eyes dropping to the little glass bottle. Picking it up she turned it over, noting the familiar engraving of the initials on the top. She gasped as a warm hand reached out and cupped hers holding the phylactery. Tears fell down her cheeks as it glowed a healthy blue, and tingled along her skin. Green eyes rose to meet silver ones. “Tavin…” Leliana stood abruptly and raced around the desk, catching the women in a crushing hug, laughing and crying at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently being re-edited, and restructured

The storm passed over the city, leaving red streaks in the sky indicating that it would be a beautiful sunrise. Neither women notice, they were currently curled up in blankets before a merrily burning fire, eating what remained of a breakfast they had raided from the kitchens.

Leliana leaned back, resting on her arms. “What happened?”

Nuria tensed at the question, although she should have expected it. Raising haunted eyes, she looked at her friend. “Shortly after I received your last letter, I found out I was expecting. It was very smooth the first few months, I never suffered from morning sickness. My lover was teaching me some complicated magic. What I didn’t realize, was because I was pregnant the spell wouldn’t work the way it was intended.” Nuria’s breath caught slightly, but she forced herself to continue. “I got trapped in my own spell. I incinerated the area I was in. Including myself and my lover.” Nuria closed silver eyes, before opening them again. “I killed my child because I didn’t insist on telling my ‘secret’ before doing my last step. My lover never knew.”

Leliana held her breath, before sitting up in alarm. Reaching out a hand she touched Nuria’s face. “What happened to your lover?”

Nuria lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “I don’t know. My other friend took me away. If, by any chance he survived, I believe he must think I’m dead.” She heaved a sad sigh. “In a way I am. I’m no longer the Tavin he knew.” Nuria sat up, toying with her cup. “As much as I love…” She shrugged, “Loved him. I realize it was an impossible relationship.” She trailed off, as she looked into the fire.

Leliana cleared her throat bringing her attention back. “I’m sorry, I can tell it is painful for you.”

Nuria offered a brief smile, “Extremely.”

They drifted into silence again. It was sometime before Leliana spoke. “What have you been doing at your father’s?”

Nuria chuckled, “You won’t believe me.” Her smile grew as Leliana threw a napkin at her. “Horse training.”

Leliana’s mouth dropped open, “Really?”

Nuria laughed a husky tone that echoed in the air. “I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” Brushing back her red hair, Nuria continued. “I’ve found it actually helps. Animals are something I’ve come to understand. It might still be the Healer inside of me, as I no longer heal magically. I’ve found other outlets for it.”

Frowning, Leliana leaned forward, “No longer heal?”

Shaking her head, Nuria closed her eyes. “When I was caught in my spell, something inside me changed. My healing abilities were blocked, and the only thing I could touch when I awoke was fire.” She opened her eyes. “It was very ironic for a while. I always felt less a mage for not being able to use offensive spells. Now, I don’t know what to call myself. I very rarely use magic. Period.”

“What about Templar’s though, how do you pass them?” Leliana asked, concern coating her voice.

Nuria sighed. “Did you know the Chantry uses lyrium to grant Templar’s their abilities?” She paused, and waited for Leliana’s nod, then continued, “What I found out is that it also gives the Templar’s the ability to sense when a mage is near – ‘like calls to like’ – if you will. I no longer take lyrium. I don’t find I need it as much as I thought I did. After I was injured I wasn’t actually able to take it. The potions my friend used counter the lyrium inside me. Helping to burn off what I already had. Another thing I’ve since learned is that without the lyrium inside me, I can now sense them myself, so when I meet a Templar now, they see what they expect to see. A person with daggers, I carry nothing on me that could, or would indicate that I am a mage.” Nuria reached forward and grabbed the pot of coco, replenishing her cup. Hefting the pot at Leliana, who nodded. Nuria topped up her mug before setting the pot back on the coals. Grabbing a piece of bacon she tossed it to the wolf, who snapped it out of the air.

“May I ask why you won’t name, either your lover or your friend?” Leliana frowned at the flash of hurt on Nuria’s face.

“Lana, you’ve been my only friend for years, in fact, you were my first friend ever. However… I can’t tell you about my lover. It is not my story to tell. Just know that he was a very good man, and he did love me. As for my friend…” Nuria winced a little, “I’ve been unsure as to how you would take it.” Nuria paused, before blurting in a rush. “It’s Flemeth.”

Silence fell over the room, as Leliana stared at Nuria in shock. “Flemeth? As in Morrigan’s mother?”

Nodding, Nuria smiled. “Yes, that Flemeth. She taught me how to shape-shift. It’s not a very common ability.” She paused before she continued, “It seems to be an ability that is passed on through shared bloodlines…”

“Shared bloodlines…?” The question was asked blankly before a looking of dawning comprehension crossed Leliana’s stunned face. “You’re related to Flemeth?”

A mischievous smile tugged at the corners of Nuria lips, “She’s my mother. Apparently, the women I _thought_ was my mother, was unable to have children. Flemeth agreed to carry me. My father never actually knew until just before I was born.” Still chuckling at the stunned look on Leliana’s face, she raised her mug and took a long swallow. The rich chocolaty taste lingered deliciously on her tongue.

“That mean’s your related to Morrigan…” Leliana’s voice trailed off as she realized that might not be a good thing.

Laughing again Nuria nodded, “It also explains why she insisted she knew me, it’s because we share the same blood, but she could never figure it out.”

“Have you seen Morrigan since?” Leliana asked quietly.

Shaking her head Nuria sipped her drink. “No, I’ve only come across Zevran. That’s how I found out about the price on his head. He took a little longer to convince I was who I said I was.” Nuria paused and looked off towards the fire, before continuing, “I thought of approaching Oliver, but felt I should see you first. He gave me a chance, but you were my first friend.”

Leliana felt warmth spread through her and smiled. “How have you got all the secrets that you passed along? Some of them seemed hard to believe until I checked them out myself.” Leliana toyed with the handle of her cup. It was too hot to drink, she was surprised that Nuria could drink it, she could remember a time where Nuria would leave a drink for hours until it was stone cold before drinking. Smiling mentally at the memory, Leliana glanced up at Nuria catching her shrug.

“I found out my father had received word I was dead after the Blight. Apparently, after I left Alistair in Denerim, _he_ wrote my father, and my Circle thanking him for my honorable services during the Blight, but that I hadn’t survived.” Nuria meet Leliana’s stunned gaze and nodded. “That’s how I felt, I never knew Alistair had done everything he could to protect me. I’d felt…” Nuria grimaced and shrugged. “Guiltily, I suppose, for leaving the way I did. I can’t say I regret it, but I did feel guilty. To find out that, Alistair had cared enough to respect my choices…” Nuria shook her head, braid swaying down her back. “Anyway, my father ‘believed’ it at first, during that time he had actually created an underground railway for apostates, slaves escaping from Tevinter, or occasionally Mages and Templars from The Circles in and around the Free Marches. I took that aspect over and made it bigger. I have spies all over Thedas.”

“Why, though?” Confusion filled Leliana’s face.

Sighing Nuria shifted, “I can’t just do nothing. Leaving the Circles was the best thing I ever did. It opened up a whole new world for me. Some Circles are fine, but most of them have a level of corruption that defies description. Mages shouldn’t be pressed into making the choice to turn to blood magic just to be free. Tranquility isn’t an answer either. There has to be a better way. I just haven’t found it yet.”

Leliana looked at her friend and frowned in confusion. She knew Nuria was hiding something but wasn’t able to put a finger on what it was exactly. Before she could question her further, a knock on the door echoed through the room. Standing Leliana crossed the room to answer it. Opening the door she spoke quietly to the person on the other side of it, before opening it admitting the person inside.

Nuria stood fluidly, bowing as she recognized the person entering. “Most Holy.”

Divine Justinia looked the young women over carefully, noting her tension, but not commenting on it. Leliana grinned as she came forward linking arms with The Devine, “Justinia, this is Nuria. A very dear friend of mine.”

Justinia frowned at her Left Hand, glancing at Nuria again, before turning to Leliana reading the joy in her eyes, but was unable to comment on it. Justinia’s eyes tracked the room, eyes going wide as she saw the wolf, she stammered slightly. “Do you… do you have any idea…?” She broke off as Nuria smile.

 “I do, Most Holy, Jax’s has saved my life more time then I can count, he keeps me going. If it wasn’t for him…” Nuria lowered her eyes, curling her fingers into the thick fur. She raised startled eyes as Justinia touched her check.

Leliana frowned, looking back and forth between Justinia and Nuria. “What’s the wolf?”

A smile flashed across Nuria face as she gazed down at her companion, “You remember Wynne?”

Frowning Leliana looked at Nuria, “Of course, she was here last week. She spoke with Justinia.”

Nuria shifted her feet, running her hand through the top ruff of Jax’s head. “You know Wynne was infused /or bonded with a Spirit of Faith correct?” Leliana gave a hesitate nod, so Nuria continued. “Jax is similar, but this is his actual form. He is a spirit as well, except when he came here, he took on the form of the wolf. If it wasn’t for him…” Nuria broke off, locking eyes with the wolf, who whined, and bunted her hand begging to be touched. Complying, Nuria lifted shining silver eyes to Leliana, “If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be here. I was…” Nuria swallowed, hard. “Suicidal after everything that happened. He helped lock the grief away and made it more bearable. He’s become my friend, teacher, and protector all rolled into one. He gave me the will to continue the fight.” Curling her hands into the wolf’s massive head, Nuria continued. “Never let his image confuse you, he is just as intelligent as a person, if not more so. He understands everything you say, and he can probably do more that I don’t know about. He may not speak to me here, but he can make his will known very well.” She laughed as he snapped playfully at her hands before she knelt down and buried her head against his chest.

“Peace child, I understand.” Justinia turned to Leliana. “I just came to get the dispatches from Cassandra, you take the rest of the day to spend with your friend. I will need you tonight, though. A representative from Queen Celene is coming and you can read them better then I.”

Leliana soft laughed echoed around the room, that was certainly true, “Of course, Most Holy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently being re-edited, and restructured

** The next morning **

 

The next morning as they broke fast, Leliana spoke. “Are you going back home?”

Nuria swallowed her mouthful of food, before shaking her head. “No, I have another ‘contract’ lined up. I’ve just been putting it off.”

Leliana frowned, “It is... Is it a covert mission?” she asked delicately causing Nuria to laugh.

“Not in the least. I travelled to South Reach as someone had purchased one of my father’s horses. I stayed to get the horse settled. I was staying at the inn when during one of the first blizzards of the year descended on the town. A little boy of about six entered the inn, claiming his mother was in labor. I volunteered to go, as the innkeeper didn’t want his wife going out. Mia was the women who gave birth. I stayed with her for about three weeks because it was just her and the little boy. The rest of the family had gone to Denerim, but couldn’t get back because of the bad weather. Mia couldn’t do all the chores with just her and the boy, and villager’s where unable to go anywhere for about a week. Plus she had just given birth to twins.” A slightly haunted look entered Nuria eyes before she banished it and continued her story. “When spring finally arrived, Mia knew I was leaving and asked me to stop in Kirkwall, and pass along letters to one of the Templar’s there, then to write her back on how he was doing.”

Leliana sipped her tea, thinking. “Are you leaving right away?”

Nuria shook her head, “Not if you mind me staying.”

The Bard smiled, “I don’t. I haven’t seen you in five years.” Her voice was firm, she stood when she finished speaking. “I need to go to Justinia, I’ve already let the guards know you have clearance, so you can go just about anywhere. Just don’t go anywhere without Jax, that’s how most of them will realize it’s you.”

Nuria nodded, “I’m fine. I’m going to go ‘play’ in the garden after I find the training salle.”

 *****

Nuria knelt in the dirt, pulling weeds from the earth, letting the sun warm her back. Jax lay behind her sleeping in the same patch of sun. She didn’t know how long she’d been out her, but she raised her gazed and looked around the garden amazed at the many flower beds she’s cleaned out. She glanced behind her when Jax moved, sitting up. Nuria froze, seeing Divine Justinia making her way to her along the paths.

Nuria rose slowly, “Most Holy.”

Justinia smile, “Come, talk with me.”

Swallowing uneasily Nuria fell into step beside the Divine. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Justinia spoke. “You haven’t had an easy ride, have you?”

Frowning, Nuria glanced at the women at her side. Noting the lines of age just appearing on her youthful face, “No, Most Holy. I have not.”

The older women led her to a stone bench, back out of the way and sat. Indicating that Nuria should do the same. Nuria tried not to flinch as Justinia grasped her chin, gazing into her eyes a moment, “Why do you hide who you are, Octavian?”

Nuria felt fear well up inside her, and she tried shaking her head at the question, but the Divine held fast. “Leliana said nothing to me, however, I have never heard your name before. Then I realized the shadow behind my Left’s eyes that was the sorrow for a lost friend was gone. I pieced together who you are. Leliana told me all about Octavian and I held her when she received word that you had died. So I ask again, why hide? I need to know I can trust you.”

Nuria opened and closed her mouth, unable to speak, tears well up in her eyes. Bowing her head, she told her whole tale, leaving nothing out. Once she finished she looked at Justinia’s face, surprised to find compassion there instead of the disbelief she expected. “You believe me?”

Justinia nodded, “I do actually. In my time as a Revered Mother, and during my time as Divine I’ve seen things that can’t be explained. Look at Wynne for example, or even Jax. How many people can claim to know and converse with Spirits? Rumors of the Witch of the Wilds has reached even my ears.” Justinia smiled briefly. “Most people wouldn’t credit rumors with any truth, but even I can admit that most have a small grain of truth somewhere inside. I’ll keep your secret.”

Nuria stared in shock at Justinia, “Shouldn’t you turn me back over to the Circles?”

“By the law I should,” She paused then more forcibly stated, “But I will not. I will tell you something, a secret for a secret if you will. I’ve been invested in trying to change the circles, and to see if there can be a way to protect weaker mages from demonic possession without resorting to the Rite of Tranquility.” Justinia gazed off into the garden, before looking back at Nuria, and smiled at the shocked expression on the young women’s face. “Finish playing in the garden, I’m sorry to have disturbed you. Maybe I will see you after dinner?”

Nuria automatically nodded, rising as The Divine did. Then continued to stare at the older women in shock, long after the older woman had left the area. Tears of relief filled her eyes, as she slowly sunk to the ground, tears that turnd to ones of healing, falling to mingle with the earth.

 *****

Nuria pushed open the door to Leliana’s rooms, glancing around before flicking her hand towards the fireplace, lighting the already laid fire before collapsing in the chair set in front of it. Leaning back against the head rest, she closed her eyes.

She must have slept because her eyes snapped wide when the door cracked open. Hands automatically moving to her daggers. Nuria relaxed instantly when Leliana’s soft whistle reached her ears, she smiled to herself, grateful Leliana knew her. The soft whistle was something that the entire group had created and used when they camped together years ago, letting the rest know that there was no danger. Nuria straightened, and blinked at the dim light, knowing then that she had slept. As if to confirm her thoughts, the fireplace was down to embers. She looked to Leliana who paced towards her, “Come with me?”

Nuria stood and stretched, following in to step with Leliana, as the Bard turned and left the room, Jax following at their heels. Nuria kept quite as they strode through the corridors, then climbed the steps leading up. Leliana paused at a none descript door, opening it, allowing it to swung in revealing a small circular room, a statue of Andraste set across from them. Leliana indicated Nuria should move into the room. Leliana followed her, pushing the door closed behind her.  She crossed, and touched the crown. The statue pivoted on a hidden pedestal and Leliana squeezed through, indicated Nuria and Jax’s should do the same. Inside, Nuria found them in someone’s closest. She followed Leliana and found herself in the private rooms of the Divine, who sat in a chair by the fireplace. She turned to look at her friend in surprise who ignored the look, going to sit in the chair beside the older women. Nuria’s silver eyes, from one to the other, unsure what was going on. Justinia spoke.

“Come sit, Nuria.” The older women waited until she sat, then continued. “Leliana and I have been discussing this for most of the night, and while she is unsure. I think you are ideal for this position we want to offer you.”

Nuria frowned slightly but kept quite waiting for them to continue.

“Leliana tells me you want to get into Kirkwall, I won’t ask your business there. That is your own. However, Leliana and I both agree we need someone inside the city for our own reasons. As you know there have been a lot of rumors coming out of the city for a long time, it has only gotten worse since Knight Commander Meredith has assumed control of the city on the death of the Viscount.” Justinia reached beside her and picked up her goblet, and took a sip. Leliana took up the thread of conversation.

“We’ve both determined we need someone we can trust inside the city to send us facts, instead of listening and waiting on rumor. Justinia feels that you are ideally suited to this task as you’ve lived inside a circle and you know how they _should_ be. I don’t believe that every infraction we’ve heard of implies a Rite of Tranquility is required, but that is the rumors we’ve been hearing. The Seekers investigated a few years ago but closed that investigation on the basis that the use of blood magic was rampant, we want to find out why.” Leliana sipped her wine. “As you know there is a woman there named Hawke. Marion Hawke. She is Fereldan. After the Blight wiped out their home in Lothering, the family fled North seeking help from relatives in Kirkwall. I understand that is where her mother is actually from.” The Bard shook her head, “Not that this matter’s to the conversation, what matters is that people in Kirkwall are listening when Hawke speaks. Even if she is a mage. She steps up and has helped save the city, and makes decisions that work.” Leliana held Nuria gaze as she finished speaking.

Nuria glanced away, looking into the flames. “What do you need?”

Leliana shared a look with the Divine. “Just facts. If in the event something needs to be done, you know enough to weigh the consequences of your actions. I have many agents that don’t do that. They either take action, and have it blow up more, or don’t and things become worse. I need someone I trust.”

Nuria looked down at Jax, a small frown on her brow. He looked at her and nodded. Nuria closed her eyes with a sigh and leaned her head back against the back of the chair, smiling as she felt his tongue lick her hand. Opening silver eyes she glanced at the two women seated across from her. “I only take orders from you?”

Leliana nodded. “Nuria, if you don’t want to do this. Neither Justinia, nor I will make you do this. If you want to go back to your father’s you can. We will both keep your secret.”

Justinia leaned forward, “Leliana is right, I, however, think this is something you’ve been looking for. A reason to keep going. You are the type of person that needs to do something. You proved that when you could have gone back to the Circles years ago.”

Nuria looked at Justinia and nodded slightly, “You’re right, I could have gone back, or I could have stayed with Alistair. I wanted more. I know Ostwick was a little more lack than other Circles, but it wasn’t enough. I needed to do something. I still do.” She paused for a moment, sipping her wine. “I will accept.”

Justinia stood, a wide smile on her face. “I’ve heard that you go by the name Phantom indicating that you believe you are a shadow of what you once where, however, I think we can welcome you as the Phoenix. A phoenix rises from the ashes to be better then they once were, as have you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently being re-edited, and restructured
> 
> Remember any comments or questions, please don't hesitate to ask.

**9:36 Matrinalis – Kirkwall**

Grand Cleric Elthina lifted startled brown eyes to regard the red-headed women standing across from her. The women stood at something less then attention. Silver eyes looked back at her passively.

Licking her lips, Elthina glanced at the paper again, then looked up. “The Left Hand of the…” She trailed off and paled as the young women nodded.

“Your Grace, neither the Left, nor the Divine want to resort to an Exalted March, but the situation here in Kirkwall is at a breaking point. They need information I can provide. You know the situation here is extremely unstable.” Nuria paused and waited for the Grand Cleric to nod and she did so, but numbly. “Knight-Commander Meredith’s methods have started to raise concerns…” Nuria paused and shrugged. “We do not believe that the sanctions that have been imposed here are necessary. The Circles should not be a prison for mages; they should be a place of learning.”

Grand Cleric Elthina sighed, and placed the letter on her desk, she waved at the chair indicating that Nuria should sit. “I believe the situation here is stable, it is no worse here then other places.”

Settling into the chair, Nuria smiled at the Grand Cleric. “I would have to disagree, Your Grace. I passed through The Gallows to get to here…” She shrugged uncomfortably, “I can tell you, there is something going on here that no one is willing to see. I’ve been to a few Circles over the years, and there is always a…” She paused with a frown, “There is always a hum of magic in the air. There should be children, and I hate to point out, that when I came through, I counted four children. Just FOUR, and these children had the look of living a nightmare. They are terrified.” Nuria sighed heavily, “Children should be encouraged to learn. These children have not. If things do not change, they will be the ones who resort to blood magic, in a desperate bid to escape the hell they are living. Demons pray on the unhappy, and fearful.” As Nuria finished speaking, she could feel and see the surprise on the Grand Cleric’s face, as if the other women had never considered what she had been told. Shifting forward, Nuria spoke again, her voice firm but not overbearing “Your Grace. I am telling the truth. I have no way to prove it to you, but given the fact that The Left Hand has sent me here, should be proof that I know what I am talking about. Something needs to be done! Even if it means bringing in The Seekers and having Meredith removed, or worst case scenario, an Exalted March. The Divine will do what ever had to be done.”

A flicker of sadness entered, Elthina’s eyes as she steepled her hands together under her chin. “I’ve never given it much thought. How mages turned to blood magic. However, what you say makes a great deal of sense.” Slowly she shook her head and gazed around the room, a frown marring her brow, before meeting Nuria’s eyes again. “What do you know of the people that are central to the issue here in the city?”

Crossing her legs, Nuria leaned back against the chair. “Since the death of the Viscount four years ago, no one has been appointed in his place, and Knight-Commander Meredith has blocked that appointed and has increasingly taken over most of the duties assumed by that post. She would probably have all control of the city now _if_ it wasn’t for Marion Hawke. As Hawke is responsible for saving the city, people are listening when she speaks. Is that a good thing.” Nuria spread her hands expressively, “I’ve yet to decide. First Enchanter Orsino was only voted to his position because no one else wanted the ‘job’.” Nuria heaved a sigh of regret. “He may have been the youngest, First Enchanter here in Kirkwall, but it wasn’t on his own merit. Did he deserve the posting?” She shrugged again, “I don’t know. Has he made the situation better, or worse? Again I don’t know.” Lowering her eyes, the young women spoke softly, “I do know that, he has been labeled ‘dangerous’ _because_ he is outspoken in the treatment of mages. Is he going about it in the right way?” She raised silvers eyes to Elthina’s, “I just don’t know, neither do the Left Hand nor the Divine, that is why they’ve sent me.”

Grand Cleric Elthina lowered her hands. Placing her palms on the desk tops, she leaned forward. “You’re correct child, but what do you hope to accomplish? I hate to point this out. You are just one person. The _only_ way to see us through this is if The Maker is merciful…” She trailed off as Nuria sat forward then stood, arms behind her back.

“Meredith sent a request to The Divine for a Right of Annulment.” Nuria voice was neutral in tone, There was no anger or frustration. However, it was firm, leaving no doubt that the words were true. For several long breaths, Nuria watched the Grand Cleric’s face pale, then flushed, only to pale again. Elthina’s clasped her hands to stop the betrayal of their trembling.

When it was obvious, that the Phoenix was not going to get any verbal response, she added. “Your Grace, something needs to be done-” Nuria broke off as a knock sounded on the door. It swung open and a Sister poked her head around the door, flushing as she saw that the Grand Cleric wasn’t alone. “Forgive me, Your Grace, but you said you wanted to know when Knight Commander and First Enchanter Orsino where at it again…”

Elthina nodded and stood with a sigh, “Where, Sister Hannah?”

Lowering her eyes, Hannah bowed. “In front of the Viscount’s Keep, Your Grace.”

“Thank-You.” Elthina moved away from her desk to look out the window, as Sister Hannah closed the door behind her. Bowing her head, briefly, the Grand Cleric turned back and looked at the young women still standing in front of the desk. “Come with me.”

Without a word, Nuria fell into step with the Grand Cleric as they walked through the Chantry, and out into the early morning sunlight.

As they walked side by side through the city, Nuria could hear the rumbles of discontent from the gathered crowd. The closer they got, the louder it sounded, as it echoed off the buildings surrounding the area. The air hummed of lyrium sending shivers sliding up Nuria’s back. Because of her petite stature, the crowds blocked her view. However, she estimated there must be at least ten Templar’s in the area. A small flash of fear, ripped through her before she buried it deep within. As they edged their way through the gathering crowds, she heard a musical voice enter the fray. They weren’t close enough to hear the words, but the soft chuckles from those gathered indicated that whatever was said radiated with sarcasm.

Nuria held back as the Grand Cleric moved forward, breaking apart the bickering people. The void allowed Nuria to see who was standing on the steps. A slender lady with short blonde hair, stood leaning against a staff, cloak ruffling softly in the breeze. Nuria realized the women must be none other then, Marion Hawke. The lady certainly seemed to fit the description she’d been given. As Elthina spoke, Nuria took the time to access Marion Hawke.

Hawke appeared to be younger then she was, even though Nuria knew she was only three years older then herself. The older women was long legged and slender, with a heart shaped face framed by blond hair, that had been cut short and was sticking on end. Long black lashes rimmed intense, laughing purple eyes. Her hands where rough and calloused, but she stood with a relaxed pose that belied the tension radiating from her.

On the steps of the Viscount’s Keep, two other individuals stood there as well. A pale, dark haired male elf, and a woman in full Templar armor. Quickly Nuria matched the names with the descriptions she’d been given and realized they were the two other key players in the game. First Enchanter Orsino, and Knight Commander Meredith.

As the First Enchanter was escorted back to the Gallows, Nuria watched as Hawke stifled a chuckle as Knight Commander Meredith stormed off in the opposite direction, glowering at anyone in her path. While the Grand Cleric turned to speak to Hawke, Nuria glanced around the dispersing crowds, a frown creased her brow. ‘Hidden’ in the shadows was a cloaked individual. He _thought_ he was hidden, but to her, he was very much visible. Nuria snorted at his folly, Zevran’s voice ringing in her head like he was standing beside her. _“Never hide in the shadows_ unless _you are the same shade of the shadows.”_

When Hawke was done speaking to the Grand Cleric, the blond haired women bowed, and headed towards the cloaked man, flicking a curious look from over her shoulder. Her brows rose in surprise as the Grand Cleric stopped beside her.

“I’m so sorry, Nuria. I have to go. I must go to the Gallows and speak with Meredith. Would you like me to have one of the rooms prepared for you at the Chantry?”

Nuria’s silver eyes, followed Hawke and the cloaked figure as they slipped from the courtyard, before turning her attention to Elthina. “No, Your Grace. I have a room at the Hanged Man already.” She smiled as the Grand Cleric’s eyebrows rose in surprise, and continued. “I’m doing this job, with, or without your approval. However, it would be easier with.”

Resigned, Elthina sighed heavily. “I’ll help. What do you need?”

“For a start, let’s walk and collect your escort. You are not to go anywhere without one. The Left will send messages here if I need information. Have only Brother Dale, or Sister Adele deliver them. _Only_ those two. No one else. They work for the Left as well, but are committed to the Chantry.”

Elthina blinked in surprise. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, as she shook her head. “I should have figured The Nightingale, would have had spies _everywhere_.” Turning towards the Chantry, the two women fell into step.

“You should have Your Grace,” Nuria stated lightly, “But if you did not suspect them, that means they are good at their job.” Nuria clasped her hands together behind her back. Unintentionally, walking the same way her father often walked. While Nuria walked semi-formally, the Grand Cleric walked smoothly, as if gliding up the isle of the Chantry, her hands clasped in front of her. They stopped at the foot of the stairs leading to the guards’ room, and Nuria spoke firmly. “I will walk down to the Gallows with you as I have a bit of business to complete, and I might as well get it over with now.”

Grand Cleric Elthina looked at her in surprise but asked no questions. Sometimes it was better not to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently being re-edited, and restructured

Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford, settled back into his chair, reviewing the list of new Templars. A frown of concentration knitted his strawberry blond brows as he decided who needed improvement and where they were best suited. A searing pain stabbed his temple. Involuntary, he cried out, closing his eyes, while both hands clapped to the site. For several long moments, he rubbed his brows, trying to relieve the pain. IT was no use. If anything, the pain _increased_ an increment or two. Opening his eyes, he glanced hopefully at the time-candle on the wall and snorted in disgust. It was no were near time. He glanced at the paper once more, before placing it aside, his head pounding even more. Standing abruptly, Cullen moved towards the window and placed his forehead against the cool pane of glass overlooking the harbor. A sigh of relief slide from him as the pain dulled considerably. Turing his head, he once again looked at the time candle and cursed under his breath. It had not changed. Indifferently, the time candle stared back at him, uncaring of the hell he was feeling.

A knock at the door, sent a slice of pain across his temple again, cursing he flinched. Tightening his hands into fists, he turned towards the door and barked. “Enter.”

A new Templar poked his head around the door, “Knight-Captain. There is a woman here requesting to speak with you.”

Cullen flinched again at the searing pain each word caused. It was if each word was made of stone, and struck him forcibly.  Drawing a deep breath, he released it slowly, trying to push the pain aside so he could deal with this problem. It didn’t work. “Tell her I’m busy.” He snapped. The Knight-Captain started to turn away from the door when the Templar cleared his throat nervously. With a frown, Cullen stopped, and bite off one word. “Yes.”

“Knight-Captain, I would, but the women came with the Grand Cleric. I don’t think it would be appropriate to turn her away.” The young man swallowed as his Knight-Captain’s whiskey colored eyes, bore into his.

Throwing up his hands in disgust and resignation, Cullen growled. “Send her in, then.”

Nodding, the Templar, bowed and backed away. Half way through the door, he paused and stated. “Sir, just to let you know the young women has a wolf with her, she insists comes with her.”

Cullen eyebrows rose in surprise but nodded.

The Templar left, closing the door with a soft bump. Cullen turned and looked out the window again, watching the sun play across the waves in the harbor. Running a hand through his reddish-blonde hair, he gazed in longing at the site. A knock sounded breaking his daydream. The intruding Templar’s voice drew him unwillingly back to the ‘now’. “Knight-Captain, This is Nuria.”

Without turning, Cullen waved his hand. “Shut the door.”

When the door shut with a soft click, Cullen turned trying to paste a smile on his face. To his relief, a semblance of a smile took a hold. It promptly faded and his breath froze. The breath slammed out of him in a whoosh, as if someone just punched him in the gut. Desire thick and strong slammed into him, making him suddenly weak in the knees. Only training and discipline kept him on his feet. Swallowing hard, Cullen swept his eyes over her small frame. She would barely come to his to just below his shoulders. His whiskey colored eyes greedily ran down her body, noting the soft swell of her breast and the generous curve of her hips. The way the leather clung to her showed of her well-tuned body. To Cullen’s surprise, he could feel his body betray his desire, but it didn’t stop him from devouring her with his eyes. His eyes deepened to dark amber of lust. Immediately, he dismissed the daggers strapped to her muscular thighs. His eyes roved over every inch of her, before lingering on the swell and curve of her breast. He could see them through the fabric of her shirt. He inhaled sharply as her chest rose, sending another shiver of desire down his spine. Cullen saw her lips move, he did not hear anything but the roaring in his ears. It wasn’t until she repeated herself more firmly, that the words penetrated the fog in his mind.

“Are you done, Knight-Captain?” Nuria tone was amused and husky, causing his eyes to snap up and meet her silver gaze, red hair framing her face. Cullen starred into those eyes and felt like he was drowning.

Nuria soft chuckle of amusement broke the spell, and Cullen felt himself redden in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, My Lady. You took me by surprise. I was expecting a Sister, not a…” His face flamed even brighter, as her soft chuckle turned into a laugh.

“It is alright Knight-Captain, I’ve had worse receptions, I assure you.” Her voice was like velvet on his skin, and he shivered again, before mentally shaking his head. He was no callow youth, but a man. However, he had never met a woman like the one before her, and he had no idea of how to act. He dealt mainly with Templars, and when desire got to a certain point, he turned to prostitutes. The only other women he knew where the few he trained with and they were _off_ limits. There was no fraternizing with fellow soldiers. They were Brothers and Sisters of Arms. Cullen was totally out of his depth and sinking fast.

“What can I do for you, My Lady?”  Cullen tightened his hands into a fist, as his headache reared with a vengeance, ignoring the pain, he concentrated hard on the words that struck like lances.

“I hold no claim to the title _Lady_ , Knight-Captain. I’m just a mercenary and a horse trainer. I was hired about six months ago by your sister Mia, to deliver some letters. She also asked that I offer to play a game of chest with you if you were willing and had the time.” Nuria paused, as a shutter came over Cullen’s eyes, and his stance went rigid.

“Knight-Captain, Are you alright?” Concern coated her voice, as she made a hesitated step towards him.

Stiffening, Cullen’s fists tighten noticeably, as his back went ridge. “I’m fine.” He growled, belying his words. “How did you meet my sister? She wasn’t the type to hang around a tavern.” His eyes narrowed at the irrational surge of anger that ripped through him. How had this beautiful woman see his sister?

Nuria smiled, “As you surmised, I was at the Inn in South Reach. I was there to settle in a horse one of the locals had purchased from my employer. A blizzard hit just during supper when a boy of about six enter the inn. He was terrified and desperate for help. His mother was in the first stages of labor, and she was alone. There was no one to help her but the boy. So he went to the inn for help.” Nuria held his eyes as he paled. “The rest of the family had gone to Denerim the day before. No one at the inn wanted to brave the weather. So I volunteered.”

Cullen snorted in disbelief. “What could you possibly know of…?” He trailed off at the flash of anger in Nuria’s silver eyes.

“More than you. I’d wager.” Nuria snapped, before calming her breathing, and her temper which she seldom let go of. “Long story short. I arrived in time to help your sister. She delivered a healthy set of twins. Bryce and Ellie. I ended up staying with your sister and nephew for about three weeks, as the roads where impassable for the first two weeks. Also, Mia was not able to do the necessary chores by herself.”

Cullen fell silent, thinking hard, “Why did they leave her then?”

Nuria smiled, “The babies where a month early. No one expected it, least of all your sister.”

“Oh….” Cullen’s face flamed again, and he rubbed the back of his neck. Averting his gaze he mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

Nuria’s laughter echoed around the room, “Knight-Captain, I can assure you again, I’ve had worse responses.” Nuria picked up the bag at her feet, and pulled out a bundle of tied letters and placed them on the cluttered desk. Stepping back, she met his eyes. “Mia also asked, that I encourage you to read them. She said she was proud that you followed your dream, she just wished you were a better correspondent.” Nuria stilled at the haunted look that entered his eyes before he turned towards the desk.

Opening a drawer, he pulled out a money pouch. His voice was quite as he asked. “How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing, Knight-Captain. Your sister has already paid me.” Nuria smiled as his eyes swung back to her in surprise.

“That means you could have…” He trailed off as Nuria nodded.

“Yes, I could have just taken the money, and not delivered the letters. However, I uphold my end of the bargain.” Nuria swung the bag over her shoulder, “It has been a pleasure, Knight-Captain. However, I must be going. Have a good day.”

Cullen starred as the young women, turned in a swish of leather and walked towards the door. Grasping the handle, she paused and turned back, pulled a small glass vial from one of the pockets of her jacket, and tossed it to him.

Automatically Cullen caught it and frowned at the clear bottle showing a reddish potion on the inside

“It’s an infusion of Elfroot, Dawn Lotus, and Royal Elfroot. Strained and mixed with Lemon, and honey.” She smiled at the dubious expression on his face, “It’s one of my own remedies, for headaches.” Pressing the latch, she pulled the door partially open.  “It will help Knight-Captain. Good day.”

Cullen watched as Nuria opened the door fully, his eyes widen as she allowed the wolf he hadn’t even notice slip out first before she followed. The door closed behind her with a soft click. Cullen swallowed and looked dubiously, at the vial, unsure whether or not to actually drink it. However, the stab of pain decided for him. Hands shaking, he broke the seal and downed the contents. His eyes widening at the sweet taste. Most potions he had taken were bitter as hell and left a nasty astringent taste that no amount of water, tea or coffee could get rid of. He stood like a statue for a long moment. He drew a whistling breath as a tingling rushed through him. Blinking in surprise, the pounding in his head slowly dimmed, then vanished. He looked up at the door, then the time candle in confusion to his surprise no time had really past. Normally, potions would dim the ache, but it took time. Nothing would cure it totally but taking his next dose of Lyrium. To have a potion relieve a headache instantly, and not be lyrium was so shocking it was like saying a burning log is a little hot. Hands trembling with the shock still reeling through him, Cullen gently setting the vial down on the desk. The list of templar’s starred up at him, reminding him of his duty. Settling into his chair, he turned it until he faced the window, for once ignoring his duty as the soft light coming through the window fell upon the letters. Heaving a sigh of guilt, he grabbed the bundle of letters. Untying the string he settled back into the embrace of the chair, before opening the first letter with a deep breath. Saying a silent pray he bent his head, seeing his sister’s familiar writing. A smile warmed his face, very grateful Nuria had followed through and delivered them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember any comments or questions, please don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> A more in depth look into Cullen's addiction, not that it plays much part as of yet, trying to establish that he is starting to conscientiously realize the 'chain'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently being re-edited, and restructured

Nuria pushed open the sturdy door of the Hanged Man, the quite murmur of conversation reached her ears before her eye sight adjusted to the dim light. A handful of patrons leaned against the bar, drinking their ale and talking amongst themselves. Allowing Jax to enter with her, Nuria allowed the door to shut behind her before striding out across the room, heading towards the stairs. Pausing at the top, Nuria watched the dwarf wince slightly before he placed the cup down, turning his attention back to the papers strewn around in front of him, a frown of concentration furrowing his brow. Silently, Nuria walked to the opening and leaned against the jam, watching him with some amusement, as the furrow deepened on his brow and he tossed the quill down with a look of disgust.

Burying his head in his hands, Varric sighed heavily before raising his head again to glare at the papers in front of him. “Ghosts?” He muttered to himself, then snorted in disbelief, before picking up the report and reading it again, letting it flutter to the table as he finished it for the fifth time, still disbelieving it as much as he had the first time he read it. Maybe it was time to try a different seller, this one was reading too many stories. Picking up his quill, he dipped it in the ink, before a chuckle had him freezing, automatically his hand slid to the dagger strapped to his leg.

“After everything you’ve seen, you are going to disbelieve in ghosts?”

The velvety voice snapped his head up, his eyes widening in surprise. A red-haired woman leaned against the door jam, arms folded under her amble breast, watching him with cool silver eyes. A giant white wolf was sitting calmly beside her, also watching, his red eyed gaze following the movements below the table. Freezing again, he watched the wolf’s eyes meet his, before returning to watch the slight movement below the table. Swallowing, Varric Tethras quickly placed both hands on the table, sighing in relief as the wolf returned his eyes to his face. As the wolf relaxed, Varric looked at the women still leaning against the door jam, a smile of amusement playing on her lips. His eyes narrowed, as his eyes swept her leather clad body. Her jacket was open, and buckle behind her, giving her easy access to the many daggers strapped to her body. Mentally Varric counted what he could see, than added more for the ones he knew where there, but couldn’t see. This woman carried more weapons _openly_ than the entire group carried. It almost boggled the mind. The women made no move to speak or move, so Varric continued his perusal, eyes wondering back up her face. Her clear silver eyes were still filled with amusement, her face clear of any blemishes, not even a freckle adorned her dark face.

_"Pathra, Atrast vala.”_

The husky quality of her voice penetrated first, then the words registered in Varric’s head and he inhaled sharply, before responding automatically. Varric stood, and bowed, intoning the same words, before shaking his head in surprise. “You speak Dwarven?”

The women smiled, and lowered her arms to her side, flexing her fingers, drawing attention to the fingerless gloves. Moving silently she crossed the room to stand opposite him, the table separating them. Bowing, she straightened. “I do, Varric Tethras.” A smile spread across her face again, as he stiffened at his name.

Varric’s voice was as stiff as his body when he spoke. “You seem to have the advantage, Serrah.”  He hid his surprise as the women moved around the table to stand in front of him, she barely topped him in height, it was nice not having to look up to meet her gaze.

 Nuria held out her hand, waiting to see if he would grasp it. When he did, she smiled. “I go by many names, Varric.” Releasing his hand, she slipped a hand inside her jacket and pulled out a jet black tail feather, rolling it between her fingers.

Varric felt the blood drain from his face. His eyes jerked back up to starred into Nuria’s silver eyes. “You’re the Phantom.” Unable to help himself he shivered in fear. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was. He had heard enough stories from the Cortie and his other contacts to know exactly who this woman was. There weren’t that many women in Thedas with red hair, and silver eyes. Maker, the wolf should have given it away. This one woman was an assassin. The one, no crime had ever been linked to her. The best there was. There were even rumors the Crows refused to mess with her. None had even managed to penetrate her area of operation. Void, no one even knew where it was. All of this flashed through his mind, in time with his racing heart. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he closed his eyes, and swayed, regret filling him. “Bianca’s family finally decided to have me removed?”

Nuria’s laughter echoed in the room, making his eyes snap open in shock. Laughter was the last thing he’d expected.

“I take it you know who I am.” Nuria stepped back, and placed the feather on the table, before pulling out a chair. Gracefully the assassin sank onto the sit, jacket pooling on the ground at her feet, the wolf lying down at her side.

Unable to speak, Varric dumbly he nodded his head.

“Relax, Varric. You hired me first. I keep my contracts until they’re finished, and at the rate, you’re going…” She shrugged, and smiled. “You’ll be fine.”

Confused, Varric looked at the women calmly sitting in front of him. He opened his mouth, than closed it. Swallowing, he opened it again, before shaking his head.

“Varric, sit down. I’m not here to kill you.” Nuria waved a hand towards the sit Varric had vacated, than leaned against the back of her chair.

Feeling a strange sort of hysterical laughter fighting to free itself, Varric sat fists clenched tight together to hide the trembling. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Licking his lips, Varric looked around his room, before meeting the Phantom’s gaze. “I haven’t hired you, and even if I wanted too, there is no way I could afford it.”

Nodding, Nuria leaned forward, and picked up the tumbler and filled it without permission and handed it to Varric. “I’m Nuria.”

Instantly Varric regretted taking a drink. He inhaled sharply, causing him to start choking. Eyes watering, he looked at the small women in disbelief, before shaking his head. “You’re claiming to be my translator?” He couldn’t help the skepticism from creeping into his tone, before taking another sip from his drink.

“I am not claiming to be anything. I’m telling you I am.” Nuria pulled out a tube, and popped the lid off, turning it over the table. Numerous rolled up scrolls tumbled down onto the surface. Picking up one, Nuria evened out the creases and began reading it out loud.

_“In response to your question, about sentence structure; it does need to follow the same theme._

_I understand that in translating to multiple languages words are and can be lost,_

_but do try to keep it as close as possible._

_As for words that may not translate all, I will bow to your larger knowledge base…”_

Nuria looked up from reading and watched the emotions play across Varric’s face before they vanished. Holding out his hand, Nuria placed the scroll into his hand, than leaned back as he read through every letter.

Calmly Varric rolled each scroll and inserted them in the tube again, before meeting Nuria eyes again. “Why are you here?”

Nuria licked her lips, and leaned on the table, debating how much to tell him. Running a finger down the pitcher, watching the water pool on the table, Nuria straighten. “I’ve been sent here, by The Nightingale and The Divine. They need more information than…” She trailed off as Varric stiffened and went white.

Varric rose quickly from his chair, he needed a stronger drink, desperately. He no longer cared what time of day it was. Walking quickly to the side board, he picked up a glass and poured a generous amount of rye into it. Hand shaking, he raised it to his mouth, and downed in in one swallow, before refilling the glass. Rising it half-way to his mouth, he paused and turned to look at the women sitting at his table. “You’re the Phoenix.”

Nodding warily, Nuria exhaled. “I said I go by many names, Varric.” Hanging her head, Nuria, buried it in her hands. A long moment of silence past before Nuria raised her head again and fixed Varric with cool silver eyes. “I need your help, Varric.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pathra - Peace,   
> Atrast vala - (a-TRAST VA-la): A formal greeting. Literally, "speak" or "find your tongue".


End file.
